Shakince
Shakince (シャーキンス Shākinsu?) is one of Endless Chaos' generals who work for Deusmast. He bears a resemblance of a crow and talks like a soldier. He was defeated in episode 42. Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:34 *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Light Blue *Hair Color:Light Green *Homeland:Endless Chaos *First Appearance:Episode 30 (As shadow), Episode 32 *Theme Color:Dark Green *Voice Actor:Sho Hayami History Meeting Labut He and Benigio speak with Labut as a shadow and ask him about his progress and he tell them about Pretty Cure, which amuse him. He and Benigio still question about Deustmast before Labut deal with the Cures for the final time. After his defeat, he started to confirm the Cures as a threat. First Attack After Labut's defeat, he decided to deal with the Cures and reveal his true appeaance. He confront the Cures and creates a Soccer Net Don Yokubal to attack them but they managed to defeat it before comment the power that they used to defeat Labut before teleport away. Purification He had his final fight with the Cures in episode 42, in which he transformed into his monster form and tried to crush the Cures under his feet, but ultimately lost to the Cures' Extreme Rainbow attack. Final Battle As the attack shot him into the sun, where Deusmast's main body was sealed, Deusmast's return in episode 48 also featured his revival. Along with the other three Endless Chaos' members he fuses with the main body of Deusmast and becomes one of Deusmast's four eyes. He is defeated along with Deusmast in episode 49. Appearance He is large, lean, and muscular. He has dark green skin and a long, angular faceshape with prominent cheek bones. He has piercing light blue eyes, with yellow facemarkings on his cheeks and chin. He wears bright red make-up, some as eyeliner similar to Labut, and some as lipstick on his upper lip, making his mouth seem smaller than it actually is. Like Labut, he also wears gold rings, but as earrings instead of armlets. As his waist-length hair resembles light green leaves, it being bundled to a tiny ponytail on top gives him a scarecrow-like appearance. He dresses in traditional japanese clothing. He has large, dark, feathery wings. Contrasting with his otherwise serious appearance, his bare feet resemble cartoony paws. His design has some elements of classic karasu-tengu (烏天狗 karasutengu?), bird-like yōkai, in particular his wings and legs and the fingered leaf fan he is holding when he first appears before the Cures. Personality Being born from the statue, he is very quiet and perform his duty seriously, he also speak in a soldier-like manner. He has a serious and cold personality and favours destroying the Cures over a peaceful solution. He is not a fair player, breaking a promise to Chikurun to leave the Cures alone if their transformation items are purloined. His personal motivations for anything stay unclear. Powers Like Labut and Benigio, he is also able to summon Don Yokubal. He can acquire massive height like Labut, but instead of using his Mugic elaborately like the former does, he tries to kill the Cures in a simplistic way - by stomping on them. Trivia *He shares his voice actor with Sirloin from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu!. *He is first villain to be tengu, followed by Tenjo. *He is the tallest character of the show. However, Labut was not included on the model sheets, and could possibly be taller. As official size comparisons used as model sheets suggested. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Character Category:Endless Chaos